A user of an information system generally registers a password in advance and subsequently inputs a password that matches the registered password for authenticating the user.
Prior art systems attempt to determine whether passwords registered by users are easily guessable. However, such systems fail to account for the fact that a password may be inputted by a user as an ordered arrangement of characters. Accordingly, such systems have a low probability of successfully determining whether passwords registered by users are easily guessable.